Organization and Responsibilities: This core will be the avenue for access to the California National Primate Research Center (CNPRC) which will provide support for this program through facility cores which operate on a recharge basis for NIH funded projects utilizing monkeys. The Cores and the services they will provide to this program are as follows: CNPRC MORPHOLOGY (COMPUTATIONAL IMAGING) CORE: Necropsy, lavage, nose and lung fixation, airway microdissection, animal and tissue records, archiving of tissue specimens and coordination of imaging with Pacific Northwest National Lab. CNPRC EXPOSURE FACILITY: Coordination of animal handling and procurement through Primate Services, exposure, monitoring, barrier housing, bronchoscopy, pulmonary function testing. CNPRC ALLERGY/IMMUNOLOGY CORE: allergen preparation and exposure, verification of immune response.